The Proposal
by littleitalys
Summary: Troy and Gabriella hate each other, and thanks to Gabriella's deportation, Gabriella forced Troy to get married in order for her to stay. Will they eventually fall in love? Or will Gabriella force herself not to let that happen? TxG!


**I seriously need to stop writing new stories, but this idea just came to me from watching 'The Proposal' and 'Love Notes'. Both are movies and I'll try to make this a little different then them. But since it's summer time and I'm back on my writing kick, I don't think we're going to have the same problems as earlier in the year.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy and like this. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer than my other stories because I know I don't give the longest chapters at times. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but any original characters and the plot.**

GABRIELLA Montez was one of the most powerful woman at her job, which was at a Publishing and Editing busniess. She had worked her way to the top and was very proud of what she did and how she did it. She was controlling, manipulative, and beneath her rough exterior she was caring, but she thought it made her look weak, so she hid it.

Gabriella was like Hitler of her job, except she didn't do anything that drastic. Her workers were like her Natzi's, she controlled them, told them what to do, how to do it and when to get it done.

Although some people thought what she did was a little _too_ much sometimes, she got the job done. She was respected for that.

And as Gabriella woke up this morning, she was not in a good mood, which was why she was standing in her kitchen, downing her breakfast and coffee while reading a book that someone had submitted to be published. Glancing down at her watch, a very unelegant word slipped from her mouth as she shoved the unclean dishes into her sink and grabbed her bag.

Gabriella Montez hated being late, and it looked like she was about too be.

-

ON the other side of town, Troy Bolton had just woken up and was putting on his clothes, obviously hurrying. It was already seven in the morning, and he had to be at work within the half hour, and he still had to go to Starbucks and get some coffee before then.

Quickly grabbing his briefcase, he slipped on his jacket and ran out of his building and onto the streets. He didn't have time to waste, if he was late his boss would kill him.

Nearly getting hit by a car, he rushed over to Starbucks and was disappointed when he saw that there was a huge line. His boss was going to kick his ass.

"Fuck my life." He groaned to himself, a little loudly which caused nearly everyone in line to look at him. He sighed to himself and shrugged. "Damn, the nerve of that guy…" He trailed off, pointing to the guy who had just left the shop.

"Troy!" He looked up and saw the girl behind the counter and smiled at her, his smile turning into a grin as he saw to cups in her hands and he ran up to her, and payed her the money.

"Oh Melanie, you're a life saver, literally!"

He missed the perfect smile she threw at him, and nodded his head as she screamed after him; "You're welcome!"

Running down the streets with both coffee's in his hand, he ran into the business and barely made it into the elevator, the doors just closing as he made it through. He let out a breath he didn't that he was holding and looked around, everyone was staring at him and he just shrugged away.

This was going to be a long day.

-

WALKING into the cubicles where everyone but him worked, he walked in and immediately everyone turned to him and shook their heads, pointing to his computer and he knew something was up with his boss. He ran over to the computer and his head swam as he read the words across the screen.

'_It's here and she's ready to take some lives!'_

'Great, just great', he thought to himself. His boss was in a bad mood, obviously and he knew that when she was in a bad mood, everyone around her suffered. He had to share an office with her, he looked around, his eyes finally falling on the office and he sighed.

'Welcome to hell Troy,' He mumbled to himself.

-

Gabriella stared at her computer and sighed frustrated. She still had about twenty books to go over, and so little time. She hated her job sometimes, it was so demanding but it paid her good money and she had to admit; she loved it. She was hard working, and was rewarded that much more because of it.

She heard her door open and didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"You're late." She said coldly and held her hand out for her coffee. Feeling him drop the drink into her hand she smiled to herself in satisfaction. She had him wrapped around her finger.

"Sorry boss, the line at Starbucks was really long." Troy told her, and went over to her side. "So last night before I left the office, I confirmed your meeting with Rob, mailed the replies to the author's who sent us their books and papers to be published with positive or negative outcomes and I heard about you getting that deal. Good job."

She nodded. "Cancel the meeting," She said, not looking up.

He sighed, in shock, and glanced over at her. "Why?"

"Because in about ten minutes Rob will no longer be working for us."

He blinked. "Why?" He asked again.

"What are you, two?" She snapped venumously and got up off her seat. "Stay here, I'll be back soon."

-

TROY was going through paperwork about twenty minutes later, when Gabriella barged in, her eyes read and her face showing anger. Troy looked up from his work perplexed and saw her and decided that it'd be better not to ask what was up with her. She'd give him an earful if she did.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop staring."

"Sorry," he apologized quickly, and remembered a phone call he had recently received. "Gabriella?"

"What?"

"You have to go to Gerald's and Tom's office immediately, apparently they want to talk to you." He said carefully, not wanting to set her off.

"Alright," She stood up and looked at him. "Come and get me in five minutes, we have some work to do," she said with a nod, before going up to the office.

-

GABRIELLA walked in with a forced smile on her face and looked at Tom and Gerald who didn't look to happy. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Gabriella, I think you should sit down."

She shook her head. "I have to get back downstairs soon, so if we could wrap this up, that'd be great."

"You're being deported." Tom told her and she looked up at him and shock, her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Your visa application didn't go through." He told her and she shook her head. No this couldn't be happening to her, she had just gotten used to this country and now she was leaving.

"Now c'mon, boys…" She trailed off just as Troy barged through the doors, looking breathless.

"Miss Montez," He only called her that in front of Tom and Gerald. "I'm sorry for interupting but Miss Logan was wanting to talk to you, so I just told her you were engaged in other activities and you'd get back to her…" He trailed off.

Gabriella looked at him, and suddenly her face lit up as an idea entered her mind. Smirking to herself slightly, he looked at her confused.

He knew that look and he knew that whatever she was thinking was usually not in his favor.

"Here." She mouthed to him and he cocked his head, not understand what she was saying to her. "Come here." She whispered louder and he stepped into the room.

Smiling gently at Tom and Gerald, she made her way over to Troy and patted his stomach with a smile on her face. "Well boys…I understand what we're in right now…but Troy and I have some news."

"We do?" She elbowed his ribs quite roughly causing him to hold back a groan. "I mean, we do!"

"We're getting married."

He looked at her. "Who's getting married?"

"We are," She told him matter of factly, and his mouth hung open.

"We are getting married." He repeated, almost as a question and she nodded. "We, are getting," He trailed off, looking shocked. "Married."

I grinned falsly at the two men who were looking at us shocked. "Yeah, we…just fell in love, but we weren't supposed too…like Romeo and Juliet…without the suicide…"

Troy tried to chuckle at my joke, it didn't really work out.

"You guys are getting married?" Tom asked, not really believing us and we nodded. "Isn't he your assistant?"

"I'm certainly not the first…" I trailed off, mumbling to myself before I nodded. "Yup..all the late nights at the office…we just clicked and fell.." I trailed off.

"In love." Troy finished, obviously still confused and not sure what to make out of this whole situation.

He cleared his throat, obviously hearing Gabriella's earlier comment because blush was painted on his cheeks. "Just make it legal."

"And we'll be done here?"

"As long as there's a ring on both of your fingers, I don't see a problem."

Gabriella grinned. "Well, we'll just have to head over to the offices right now and get that sorted out, now wont we Troy?"

-

TROY looked at Gabriella, his mind still swimming with the thoughts of what she had just told the head huncho's at their job. They were getting married, Troy and her, were getting…married. His mind couldn't grasp it, he didn't want to be married to a manipuliative bitch like her.

Troy had always hoped of her getting hit by a bus, and now, they hope was even stronger.

**That chapter wasn't as smooth as I hoped for but hopefully the other chapters will come more smoothly. I know this was about just the same as 'The Proposal', the first couple of chapters will be, but I'm going to get off the plot of that movie somewhere around the fourth chapter or so!**

**Please tell me what you think, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write! Expect 'Summer Nights' to be updated next!**


End file.
